


Kissing Pollen

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Sex Pollen, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Some consensual smooching, perhaps brought about by magic or kissing pollen?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	Kissing Pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/gifts).



> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/635160167561969664/hello-hello-hello-sweet-wolfie-i-just-dropped-by)

Jaskier hummed as he peered inside the empty bottle, holding it upside down with a disappointed pout. He wrinkled his nose as the dust fell over him and sneezed. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Whatever had been in the bottle before it turned to dust must have been vile. It tasted like earth, but strangely sweet earth, and not in a good way.

“Urgh!” He spat out and tossed the bottle to Geralt who caught it in one hand. “Nothing in that one. What were we looking for again?”

Geralt sniffed the bottle and then dropped it. “Specter dust. I need it for potions.”

Jaskier remembered the dust that had poured over his face and he suddenly felt rather ill. “That bottle definitely didn’t smell wraithy then?”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “No. It was flowers.”

Jaskier let out a sigh of relief. No accidentally ingested wraiths for him. He was feeling rather warm all of a sudden though. He licked his lips and untucked his shirt. Geralt mumbled to himself as he dug around the shelves of the abandoned mage’s tower. Jaskier couldn’t stop staring at Geralt’s lips. It wasn’t an entirely new problem for him but he usually had better control of his urges.

Geralt turned to glare at him. His nostrils flared as his eyes darkened. “Shit.”

Geralt’s sharp canines were in full view as he snarled angrily before crossing the room and pressing Jaskier up against the wall. The heat prickling under his skin was fast turning to arousal and it was all Geralt’s fault. His hand hit the cold stone wall behind him and he whimpered as Geralt buried his nose in Jaskier’s neck.

“Geralt?” He asked, his voice trembling.

“The bottle wasn’t empty, was it? You sneezed.”

Jaskier laughed nervously. “Just old dust.”

“Fuck.”

Jaskier whined as Geralt suddenly backed away across the room. He didn’t want Geralt to leave him. He wanted… He wanted…

No.

He _needed_ to kiss him.

Jaskier suddenly came to the same startling realisation that Geralt had. “Oh ho ho!” He grinned. “That was sex pollen!”

Geralt snarled. Jaskier stepped closed to his friend. It was like there was a string between them and Jaskier was being tugged towards Geralt. He was almost helpless to resist. Geralt took both Jaskier’s wrists and held them together. “The pollen was old, I doubt it still has any potency. You just need to sit tight.”

Jaskier pouted. “So no, fuck me or I die?”

Geralt growled and shook his head. “No, Jaskier.”

“Pity,” He sighed dramatically and winked at the witcher. “Can I at least get a kiss? Your lips look utterly delectable.”

Geralt’s eyes were still dark and there was a faint blush on the witcher’s cheeks. His jaw tensed as he shook his head. “No. Not when you’re affected by the pollen.”

Jaskier smirked and leant forward to bump their noses together. “So you would kiss me otherwise?”

“Hmm.”

That was a yes.

“Geralt, you know I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you.” He purred. Geralt’s grip tightened on his wrists. Jaskier tilted his head and pouted. “Please.”

Geralt growled and dropped Jaskier’s hands. Jaskier was suddenly pushed back across the room as Geralt’s lips found his, the witcher’s tongue forced its way into Jaskier’s mouth and he moaned, digging his fingers into Geralt’s hair. Jaskier nipped at Geralt’s bottom lip as he gasped a breath before diving back in for another kiss. Every second their lips were parted was torture. He needed Geralt’s lips more than air. He’d been a fool for not saying something sooner. How long could they have been doing this? Weeks? Months? Years?

“Fuck,” He mumbled against Geralt’s lips. “Geralt.”

Geralt groaned and lifted Jaskier up. Jaskier wrapped his legs around the witcher’s waist, panting into Geralt’s mouth as the kiss grew more frantic. There was a low rumble from Geralt’s chest as Jaskier’s back hit the wall. Geralt’s lips tore from his and Jaskier whimpered. Now was the time for kissing not for talking but Geralt had other ideas. “Promise me you’ll still feel the same tomorrow.”

Jaskier dragged one of his hands from Geralt’s hair and cupped his cheek. “And the next day, and every day after that. Now fucking kiss me!”

Geralt chuckled but did as he was told. The specter dust was all but forgotten, but Jaskier honestly couldn’t give a fuck.


End file.
